Get up, boy!
by Butterbeer Babe
Summary: Harry Potter is going back to school and discovers a family secret and a few other things. I don't really have it all planned out yet, but it should be good, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

"Get up, boy!" roared Uncle Vernon in Harry's ear. "Yeah! Now!" roared Dudley, doing a perfect impression of his porky father, although not as purple.  
  
"Let me sleep......." Harry mumbled, not as much as even looking at the two large porky men standing over him. "It's only, like......7 in the morning...."  
  
"Let's try again, shall we?" roared Uncle Vernon, now louder than ever after his authority being threatened in such a manner. "Dudley, go get your smelting stick!!" "If you insist, father." Dudley practicely jumped with glee at the prospect of seeing some Harry-whoopin! this early in the morning! He waddled as fast as his stocky legs would allow him into his bedroom, emerging two seconds later with a large brown stick. "Shall I do the honors, father?" huffed Dudley. Unfortunatly, Dudley never got his question answered, for, at that precise moment there was a blood-curdaling scream from somewhere down the stairs. An Aunt Petunia scream.  
  
"What the..." and then there was silence.  
  
"Dad?" squealed Dudley, absentmindedly dropping his smelting stick, "What happened to mum?" Uncle Vernon turned from Harry and sprinted from his room down the stairs. (Which wasn't all that fast) "Petunia, dear, Petunia?" he screamed, searching frantically through the house.  
  
"She's gone!!" he screamed back up the stairs. "Didn't leave a trace!! It's HIS kind! That's who did it! It's all your fault boy! ALL your fault!"  
  
"What have you done?" screamed Dudley as he dived on Harry's bed, right on top of Harry himself.  
  
"Aaahhhh!! Get off of me you big fat blubb! You're going to crush me!! You stupid marshmellow!!" Try as he might, not even Harry's strong arms could remove the over-large boxing champ who had now settled on top of him in a bone-crushing pose. "I...didn't....do.....it.....GET....OFF....NOW!!" Harry managed to get out in between attempts of pushing Dudley off him. It was no use, the boy was practically as heavy as a cow. Not to mention the overly accountable resemblance.........  
  
Harry finally managed to push Dudley off of him (hey, come back here, you're gonna pay!!) and was bolting down the stairs in no less than a second. "Uncle Vernon-" Harry was cut short when he saw a VERY purple-faced Uncle Vernon staring down at the floor, where there lay the shards of Aunt Petunia's favorite pink tea kettle. "Boy! Where have they taken her?" Uncle Vernon picked up the largest shard of tea kettle and practically chunked it at Harry's head, luckily Harry dived out of the way just in time.  
  
"No idea." Harry replied tonelessly. "But I'll find out." Harry added quickly, not in the mood to deal with an Uncle Vernon that felt his "authority" was being threatened. He bolted back up the stairs, past a slowly descending Dudley, (where do you think you're going?) and into his small room. He immediately pulled out a quill and parchment out of his trunk and plopped on the floor (his favorite place to write nowadays) and started writing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
My Aunt has just been captured by wizards. I have no idea who they are. It would probably be best if you could help me find her.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry quickly rolled the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Proffessor Dumbledore." he commanded. 


	2. 1: What happened?

Meanwhile...........  
  
"Checkmate. I beat you again." Ron exclaimed proudly. ''Hold on there, mate. That's only a check" Christian said raising an eyebrow at his red- headed opponent.  
  
Ever since Ron's cousin, Christian Weasley, had come to visit them at the burrow, Ron's long streak of winning wizard chess had been slowed down to a complete halt.  
  
"Check mate'' Christian said slowly as he commanded his queen in front of Ron's king.  
  
"How about we go play some quidditch out side'' Ron suggested, tired of playing wizard chess and being beatin every single time. "You know, Ron,you didn't really didn't think you'd be the only one in the Weasley tree to inherit great wizard chess skills. Did you?''Christian snickered sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Harry when you need a good easy game of wizard chess?'' Ron mumbled under his breath as he walked out the door, Christian following at his heels.  
  
Hermoine had dishevlleved her entire room looking for her favorite book on Lockhart's personal life story Living with Lockhart. "Mum have you seen my book?"Hermione yelled to her mother who was doing laundry down the hall. ''No I haven't dear" came a voice from the laundry room. She was just about to give up when came a soft knock on the window. "Pigweidgon!!!!!!" Herimoine screamed with delightment. Hermione hurried over to the window and opened it quickly.Pig came over and put out its foot.Hermione untied the letter quickly.She read  
Hermione,  
Me and Christian[my cousin] wondered if you wanted to come over to the burrow before the start of the term?Harry might be their if he can make it. If you can write and send it with Pig.We'll come and pick you up if you can on the 27.  
  
-Ron "Thank the good lord above" sighed Hermoine. Finally after a solid month of sitting at home with nothing to do but read, Hermoine was finally going somewhere. Plus, she had been really worried about Harry, he hadn't exactly been in the best of conditions when she last saw him. He was pretty depressed about Sirius's death. She knew he had been like a father to Harry, and it would do him good to be around his friends.  
  
She was in the middle of replying to Ron when Hedwig came soaring through the window, gliding around her room on the evening updraft. "Oh!" Hermoine said when Hedwig landed in her large bushy hair. "Hedwig!!" she cried, flailing her arms in the air. Hedwig dropped a letter in her lap, but did not leave his post in her hair (which would also work exceptionally well as a nest).  
  
Hermoine, Today my Aunt Petunia was kidnapped by wizards. Yeah, I know, what would they want with her. But nevertheless, I've been in touch with Dumbledore and he's already got the Order working on it. I hope to see you at the Burrow next week. I hear Ron's cousin is visiting, should be fun, I need to get my mind off of certain things.  
  
Till then,  
Harry 


	3. fun fun

In the absence of Mrs.Weasley, who was gone doing some errands, the living room carpet was now occupied by Ron ,Christian ,Fred and ,George[ Fred and George were staying there for the weekend] who were wrestling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!Don't bite me!!!!!!!!!!'' Ron cried out. Christian used Ron's slight attention drift to his advantage. He squeezed Ron in to a tight head lock and pulled him to the ground. " Say it!" he commanded to Ron. " Never!" groaned Ron, who was trying to push Christian off of him.  
  
Christian was the only Weasley in half a century to not have red hair. In fact he had chocolate brown hair. He was tall and broad- shouldered, but fit, (as a child he had played on his town's local football team) and he had been beating Ron at everything he did. Which had seriously ticked Ron off.  
  
"All right, stop, you beat me, you faggot." Ron pleaded. "You both had better stop this instant!!" yelled a voice of a short woman towering over them.  
  
"Mum!" exclaimed Ron, "We were just playing a friendly game of wrestling, you know, practicing for quiditch. Besides, it was Fred and George's idea!"  
  
"Fred and George? I don't see Fred and George. All I see is you two sixteen year-olds rolling around on the carpet when you were supposed to be cleaning so YOUR friends could come!! You both disgust me!" And with that Molly Weasley swept from the room and into the kitchen, where she vigoursaly started scrubbing the counter.  
  
"Where did Fred and George go? I hate it when they dissaparate and leave me with all the blame." complained Ron, while Christian followed his aunt into the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Molly" Christian bellowed, "You know, I tried to tell Ron that we should be cleaning and not playing, but then again, once he has his mind set on something, well.... you know how he is!"  
  
"Oh please!" Mrs. Weasley answered, "Don't give me that bullcrap! Your suck- up stuff might work on your lovely mother, but it doesn't work on me! And where have Fred and George gotten to? I need to see them too! And get to cleaning!"  
  
Hermoine was waiting patiently for Harry to arrive. They were meeting at the Local Wizard's Floo House, where they would be traveling to the Burrow. Her parents had left her a few minutes ago, not wanting to be late for their appointments. It wasn't that Hermoine didn't like her parents, it was that she hardly ever saw them, and well, she had grown apart from them. She barely knew them anymore, and she didn't really call the house her parents grew up in her home. It was more like a vacation house she rented for a couple of months every year. Hogwarts was her home.  
  
Hermoine was sitting on a bench and reading her "light travel book" called A thousand things you could want to know about a wand when a tall, black- haired boy approached her. It was her best friend, Harry Potter. He actually didn't look too bad, considering what happened to him a little over a month ago.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her bench and wrapping her arms around him. "So, how's your aunt?"  
  
Harry replied, "Well, I don't exactly miss her or anything...but the order (he dramatically lowered his voice at this word) is looking for her. I just don't really get why anyone would want her. I mean, she's a pain in the-"  
  
"Harry! That's not a very nice thing to say about the woman who raised you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ron lay on the couch, fiddling with the muggle game his father had brought home from his work yesterday, apparently it was called "Bop it!" and Ron wasn't exactly brilliant at it. Well, except maybe for the way he was greatly entertained by the sounds. "Bop it!" "Twist it!" "Pull it!" Everytime the small machine would say this, he would laugh gleefully! (How does it say that without enchantment?)  
  
Christian, who had been playing his guitar (Back in black by ACDC) looked over at Ron and said, "You know, my little sister Alex had one of those a couple of years ago, they're really not that hard."  
  
"Oh, well if you're so brilliant then, why don't you try!"  
  
"Fine" said Christian, setting down his guitar and grabbing the Bop it from Ron.   
  
Harry went through to the Burrow first, Hermoine following through the flames. He landed in the midst of the Burrow living room just in time to see a tall, good looking boy lose on a Bop it game. (Pull it! AAHHHH!!! That sucked! Score 786!) Ron gasped, "How did you do that?" Christian replied, "Like I said, it's really not that hard man." Ron gaped at Christian as he turned around to pick up his guitar and strike a tune, but upon seeing Harry and Hermione standing in the fireplace. "Ahh...you two must be Harry and Hermione, I knew you were coming, but, I didn't know that YOU were coming." he said, sidestepping Harry and bowing in front of a slightly ash-covered Hermione. "Well...um..ok" she replied. "Glad to meet you too." With these words, Christian bent low and kissed her hand, saying, "Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Weasley, Christian Weasley." "Ha ha, you're quite the funny one, but extremely charming." she said, flashing him a quick smile and moving on to a slightly red-faced Ron. "Hey Ron!" she said, giving him a quick hug, just like the one she had given Harry a moment before. 


	4. Foxy lil' lady

"Okay ", Said Harry, looking around the room at Ron, Hermione, and Christian, who were all lounging around in Ron's bedroom. "Here's what happened."Harry sighed and told Ron and Christian about his Aunt Petuina had dissapeared. "So that's what dad was talking about" Ron said smuggly."But what would they want with your aunt Harry?" Hermione questioned Harry."I mean she's a muggle......Hmmmmmmmmm maybe your aunt is hiding something Harry ''.  
  
Christian, who hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione the entire time they had been in Ron's bedroom, said" Hey Hermione do you know how to play quidditch? Maybe we could go outside and I could teach you.What do you say, you foxy little lady" .  
  
In unison ,Harry ,Ron and, Hermione each cocked an eyebrow at him. " Excuse me?'' said Hermione. ''No one who wants to spend any amount of time with me calls me a foxy little lady". "Well what do you want me to call you?" said Christian dramatically. "Welllllllllllllll Hermione or 'Mione would be fine but not foxy little lady, please!" Hermione bellowed at Christian. ''Well then, HERMIONE, would you like me to teach you how to play quidditch outside?'' Christian questioned. '' Well okay, if you insist." She answered polietly.  
  
As they were walking out of the room, Hermione leaned over to Ron and said "Wow! Ron, your cousin's so sweet and you never offered to help me learn to play quidditch before, I've always wanted to." And with that she walked out the door with Christian.  
  
"Actually," said Ron, looking at his knee, "I did. She just didn't want to learn. He's just a suck up anyway. Always trying to be the best at everything!"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "He seemed pretty cool to me."  
  
"Whatever." said Ron, "I'm going to go throw sharp objects at the ghoul in the attic. It's how I get my anger out. By hurling things at the one person in our house who can't feel anything. Well, actually the ghouls not really a person, just bloody annoying in the middle of the night when you're trying to sleep and he's howling at the top of his lungs......."  
  
"Wait!" said Harry, "Why don't we just go outside and play quiditch with Christian and Hermoine?"  
  
"Nah!" said Ron who was already on his way to the attic.   
  
"Wow Christian" Hermione told Christian as they were putting their brooms away, "You're a really good player, I'm glad you taught me how to play!"  
  
"Well, you're actually pretty good yourself. I think you would be what we call a "natural"." Christian replied, trying his hardest to put a charming smile on his face. "Hey, we still have a while before supper, do you wanna go on a walk? There's a nice trail over there."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I'd like that." 


End file.
